Marketing is one of the most important parts of the daily activities of almost all major businesses. Strategic marketing may focus on how an organization would compete against its competitors in the marketplace and how a competitive edge could be created with respect to its competitors. At a practical level, operation marketing may attempt to attract more and more customers into its customer pool and contemplate ways of deriving the maximum value from the existing customers, as well as approaches to achieve more customer satisfaction by, for example, meeting customer expectations and providing prompt services.